Kavita
by Her Awesomeness
Summary: Kavita's life has always worked like clockwork with routine. However that is all about to change.
1. Kavita

**Author note: Hey guys this is my first fan-fiction:) so I would really appreciate reviews. I know it says hp those characters will come in next chapter. Just thought that I would be nice and give you guys some background info.**

* * *

It was in India where Kavita had been living for years. However, this year was different...

It was May 21, the day of Kavita's seventeenth birthday. Kavita started her day like usual, by making breakfast for her father. Once her father left she attended to her chores until he returned. She listened to music when she finished her chores waiting for her father to come home.

Once her father came home she started to make their dinner.

"Um, dad?" Kavita called from the kitchen.

"What?"

"Can I go see my friends tomorrow? Just for an hour or so?"

"Sure. Is dinner ready?"

Kavita put the dinner on the table, "Ya. Come and get it." Kavita's father walks in and sits down and starts eating.

After they eat Kavita's dad looks at her. "Wait here a minute." When he comes back he's carrying a bag. "You can see your friends, on one condition." She looked from the bag, to her father, and back again. Kavita's father put the bag out in front of her. "Go put this on. Then come show me." He turned away from her and started to do the dishes.

Kavita went upstairs to her room. She placed the bag down on her bed and opened it. Inside she found a black lace bra and black see through panties with an almost see through black dress. After she put on the lingerie and the dress she realized that the dress length barely covered her butt and the neckline went down to a point half way in-between her breast. She decided to forgo looking into a mirror and went straight down stairs to her father.

Her father greeted her in the living room with a full body mirror. She walked up to the mirror and looked at her reflection, her father moving to stand behind her. In the mirror she saw a girl with an hour-glass figure, light brown hair that fell in ringlets down to the middle of her back, and crystal blue eyes. Compared to her father her skin tone was lighter. As she noticed this she saw that her father was holding her hips gently but firmly so she couldn't move away from him. He lowered his head to her neck and started to kiss her, She tried to get out of his grasp, but he was stronger than she. After a few minutes of struggling she was able to get in a good enough position to back hand him. He let go of her and touched his cheek tenderly. Kavita saw her opportunity to escape and took it. She ran upstairs to her room and shut the door. She waited trying to figure out what had happened. Eventually falling asleep. In the meantime her father was down stairs having a glass of whiskey.

Four Hours Later...

Kavita woke up with a start as she heard her door slam close. Next she knew her father was on top of her, straddling h er waist with his hand over her mouth and nose. He started kissing down her neck and chest to her half way covered breast. She started to try and fight back. This earned her a slap across the face. He stood up and picked her up by her hair. She had to hold back tears. He looked her in the eye and got up close to her, and that is when she smelled it. The alcohol on his breath. AT the moment she knew he was intoxicated. He covered her mouth again and whispered in her ear, "First I'm going to rape you. Then I'm going to kill you, but first I'm going to teach you just who the boss is around here." With that he through her across the room. He walked up to her and started to kick her in the abdomen. He knelt over her and punched her across the face, succeeding in knocking her out. He stood back up and looked out of the window. And that is when he fist saw them.


	2. Death Eaters

_And that is when he first saw them._

At first they were dark figures amongst flames. As they came up the street and split into groups to move along the side streets, one man stopped in front of his house. He stumbled down the stairs to the door. The man was already inside.

Kavita's father approached the man, intending to greet him. Upon closer inspection, Kavita's father found that the man was around 6'1" in height and was dressed completely in black, except for his mask. His mask was bone white and had what appeared to be black snakes. Frightened, Kavita's father turned and started to run up the stairs. The robed man pulled out a wand. Pointing it at Kavita's father and swished it lazily. There was a flash of green light and Kavita's father fell to the floor. At the bottom of the stairs, his body was limp and his chest no longer rising.

The robed man put his wand away and started to look around the house for anything valuable. Finding only money downstairs, which he put in a pile by the door, he started to go upstairs. He looked into three of the four rooms. He found only money in valuables. He pocketed the money and went to the last room; Kavita's room.

Inside, Kavita was starting to regain consciousness. She slowly stood up and walked over to the mirror in the corner of the room. While looking into the mirror she noticed her door start to open. The man in the black robes walked into the room. Kavita turned around abruptly, facing the masked man. He spotted her. As he approached her she backed away from him. And then she couldn't move anymore. She was in a corner, unable t move away any further. He continued to move towards the girl. Kavita slowly slid down the all. Once she reached the floor she pulled her knees into her chest. The man stopped in front of her, and looked down upon her. He studied her for a moment. He smiled to himself. He reached out his hand and said, "Shh. It's alright. I'm not gong to hurt you." Kavita curled into an even tighter ball, attempting to move further into the corner. She started shaking in fear. The man shook his head at her. He took a small step towards her, and reached down. He grabbed her wrist. Kavita started to panic. Her breathing sped up. She tried to shake him off. She tried to pull away. Te man kept a strong, firm grip on her. He was stronger than her father, and the both knew it. He allowed he to struggle knowing that she would tire out sooner or later. And a few minutes later, she stopped.

He smiled behind his mask. "Are you done?" he asked calmly. She slowly nodded her head once. His grip tightened on her wrist and he grabbed the other one. He pulled her to her feet and studied her. Once he was sure she was ale to support herself, he lifted her chin so he could see her face. He noticed that other than the busted lip, bloody nose, and black eye, she was a very pretty girl. He took an extra minute to take a quick glance at her body. From what he could see in the low lighting, he knew that she had a beautiful body. When he was done he took her by the elbow and walked over to the door, pulling her with him. She followed him unwillingly.

He continued to bring her with him down the hall, and down the stairs. At the bottom of the stairs Kavita saw a cops, and just as the man opened the front door, she realized that it was the corpse of her father. The man pulled her through the door. Outside was a group of people wearing the same black robes and masks as Kavita's captor. The only difference was the black patterns on the silver masks. "Hurry up Lestrange!" one of the masked persons said. Lestrange turned around, and with the flick of his wand the house was on fire. Kavita started to scream but Lestrange put a hand over her mouth and he ended up having to support her weight for her knees had buckled. Lestrange stood her up and turned her so she was crying into his chest. She didn't show an ounce of protest. A man walked over to Lestrange, " Is that your new Baby, Brother?" he asked. "Yes it is little Brother. Yes it is." he replied.

The rest of the group had apparated to go home, but Lestrange apparated to a nearby field with the girl. He slowly and gently pushed her down onto the grass. He sat down across from her, allowing her some space and time to calm down and compose herself.

After she was done crying and had caught her breath, she looked over at Lestrange, who had taken off his mask and gloves. He smiled at her gently before reaching over and taking er hand.

* * *

**Disclaimer: I don't own any Harry Potter characters. All Harry Potter Characters belong to J.K. Rowling**


	3. Chapter 3

_He smiled at her gently before reaching over and taking her hand._

He pulled her close to him before standing up and apparating.

When Kavita felt her feet touch a solid surface she looked up at Lestrange. He looked down at her and smiled reassuringly. He grabbed her hand and started down a hall. Kavita followed him afraid of what he would do if she didn't. He led her up two sets of stairs and down a corridor to a wooden door.

He opened the door and walked in, Kavita right behind him. Inside was a lavishly furnished bedroom. As Lestrange sat down in a high-backed chair and started a fire, Kavita explored the bedroom and the adjoining bath. Kavita looked over at Lestrange and saw that he was drinking a glass of whiskey. She noticed that he looked calm and relaxed.

Kavita turned towards the door and slowly stated to walk away. As she neared the door it slammed shut. She sucked in her breath and stopped breathing, afraid to make a sound. Lestrange chuckled at her attempt at escaping. "Don't even think about it little one. These grounds are charmed. Nobody gets onto or leaves them without my knowledge."He moved his hand to the side of him where he knew she could see it, and moved his index and middle fingers in a come-here motion. Kavita approached him. She stopped when she reached the side of the chair. He grabbed her wrist gently and pulled her in front of him, turned her around, and pulled her onto his lap. When she tried to get up, he wrapped an arm around her. He turned her so he had her cradled like a child with her head on his shoulder and her legs over the arms of the chair. He continued to sip his whiskey and stare into the fire.

After he had finished his whiskey, he set his glass down on a table and looked down at Kavita. He saw that she too had gotten lost in the fire. He tilted her head so he could look at her face. Kavita didn't fight him. He studied her for a moment. "You, little one, look exhausted." he said calmly. He picked her up and brought her over to the bed. He pulled the covers back before laying her down gently. He sat on the bed and sat her up. "Arms up, baby." Too tired to protest, Kavita put her arms up and allowed Lestange to pull the skimpy black dress off of her. Lestrange unhooked the clasp of her bra and slid it off of her. He laid her back down and covered her up. Kavita closed her eyes as Lestange left the room and locked her door.

Lestrange walked down the corridor, down a set of stairs, walking halfway down another corridor to a set of double doors. He opened the doors and walked in. Shutting them behind him. His room was also lavishly furnished. He went to his wardrobe and pulled out a pair of dark green sleep pants. He walked into the master bathroom and got ready for bed. When he came out of the bathroom, He was only wearing his boxers and sleep pants. As he walked closer to the bed he noticed that there was a person under the blankets. He smiled and got underneath the covers of the bed and laid on his back.

"I know you are awake, Bellatrix." he said softly.

"Well, Rodolphus, If you had come home at the same time as your brother, than I could have been sleeping by now." she mumbled.

He chuckled, "If you come here than I shall tell you what kept me."

Bellatrix turned over and made herself comfortable on her husband's chest. "So, what kept you?" she asked.

"I found a new baby," he said with a smirk, "and hopefully you will be able to meet her tomorrow."

"Hopefully? Why wouldn't I be able to?" She asked sitting up and looking down at him.

"First of all, she was dressed like a Knockturn Alley whore. Second of all someone beat her pretty good, therefore I want to figure out what happened. Lastly, we need to take this slow. We need to take this slow and go at her pace, unless we want her to be damaged like Macnair's girls." he told her.

Bellatrix laid back down on Rodolphus' chest, " So if everything goes well for you tomorrow I'll be able to meet her?" she asked.

" Of course, love." he said.

Rodolphus tilted her head and kissed her gently before they both fell asleep.

* * *

**A/N- Hey guys! So I was naming chapters and I can not think of something for this one. Feel free to suggest. **


	4. Bath Time!

_Rodolphus tilted her head and kissed her gently before they both fell asleep._

The next morning, after he woke up, Rodolphus kissed his sleeping wife's cheek, took a book from a bookshelf, and went to Kavita's room. Once there he started another fire and took a seat in a high-backed chair to read until Kavita woke up.

Kavita slowly started to wake up and as she did she noticed the smooth silk against her bare skin. She was shocked to realize that she was not wearing anything besides the panties that she was wearing the night before. She turned over to face the fire, nearly gasping when she saw legs and feet stretched out in front of one of the chairs.

When Rodolphus reached the end of chapter eight he marked his place and glanced over at Kavita. Seeing that the girl had woken up, he stood up and walked over to the bed, sitting down next to her. Kavita turned so her back was towards Rodolphus. Rodolphus called for a house elf and had it run a hot bath. Once that was done, he pulled the covers off Kavita and placed a hand on her stomach gently, not wanting to cause the girl pain if she didn't deserve it. She froze at his touch. He climbed onto the bed closer to her and pulled her up into a sitting position. Kavita tried to cover her exposed breasts however Rodolphus uncovered her. Kavita tried to pull away from him, but he held her tightly to his chest. "Struggling will only cause you unnecessary pain." he whispered softly into her ear. She froze. He relaxed his hold on her but didn't move. He waited for her breathing to even out for the struggling had caused her to breath heavier. Once it did he settled her back onto the bed and got up. He turned towards the bathroom, "Come." he said and started walking. Kavita didn't move. Rodolphus stopped. "Come." he repeated. Again, Kavita didn't move. He turned towards her. "One," he counted. "If I get to three you will have earned a backhand. Two." Before he could say another word she got up and walked to him crossing her arms over her chest. He waited till she reached him before entering the bathroom. She followed.

He turned towards her and made it so she was in front of him with her back to him. He pulled out his wand and placed the tip of it at the seam of her underwear. Kavita watched as Rodolphus muttered a spell that undid the seam. She gasped as her underwear fell off of her. Rodolphus put his wand down and led Kavita over to the bath. "In you get." he told her. She sat down on the edge of the bath putting her feet in the water first, before slowly sliding in onto ta ledge in the water. She was grateful that the water came up past her breasts. As she was doing this, Rodolphus started to take off his own clothing. Once completely naked he slid into the water across from her, sighing at the warm water. "There is a cloth and soap on the counter by the sink. Go get it." She got out of the bath, grabbed the cloth and soap , brought it over to Rodolphus and then sat down across from him in the water. He motioned for her to come to him and when she refused he grabbed her by the elbow and pulled her towards him. He made her sit on his lap with her back to him. He took up the cloth and soap and started to wash her back. Once her finished washing her he handed her the cloth. She looked at him questioningly. "Wash me." he told her. She pulled away from him quickly and shook her head. She had never seen a man without a shirt on, let alone touch a naked one. " The only way that we are getting out and dressed is if you wash me." he told her calmly. Seeing that she wasn't going to move anytime soon he closed his eyes and enjoyed the still warm water. Kavita started to slowly get out of the bath. She was able to get onto the edge of the tub. "Unless you are going to use the toilet I suggest you get back in and wash me.", he told her firmly. Kavita looked over at him and saw that he had opened his eyes. She slid back into the water which had cooled off some. She shivered once. Rodolphus noticed. He picked up his wand. " Is the water cold?" he asked her. She nodded. " I know you can talk." he said, "Say your answer." I was more a command then a request. She looked at him for a moment before looking down at the water and saying, "Yes sir, the water is cold. Will you be kind enough to heat the water, sir?" she asked in a small voice. Rodolphus cast a heating charm on the water. Kavita sighed as the warm water surrounded her. She looked up and saw that Rodolphus had once again closed his eyes. Kavita picked up the cloth and approached Rodolphus as silently as she could. She raised her hand and placed the cloth gently on his shoulder. He opened his eyes and looked at her calmly for a moment before closing them again. Kavita started to wash him carefully. Once she was finished she set aside the cloth and Rodolphus pulled her onto his lap. "That wasn't that hard now was it?" he asked. "No, sir." she responded. He picked up his wand and placed the tip of it to her temple.

* * *

**A/N I will not be updating for a couple of weeks. Sorry. I have been pondering the idea of Kavita being a normal slave or..._THAT_ kind of slave. Review and let me know what you guys want.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N- Hey guys! I got my hands on a computer!**

* * *

_He picked up his wand and placed the tip of it to her temple._

Kavita froze. Rodolphus lowered his head to her neck and kissed her. He cast a spell silently as he did so.

Rodolphus was able to see into Kavita's mind and see her thoughts and memories. For the most part her memories were pleasant enough. Eventually he found what he was looking for. He knew that the down side to this spell was that she would be reliving everything he was seeing. Rodolphus held her tightly too him. He knew that the knowledge that he was gaining was knowledge that he needed. He got to the part of the memory where her father attempted to assault her. He watched her get beat. When he saw what exactly caused her bruises and how many blows there he knew immediately that he would have to take a closer look at the marks. When he got to the memory of their brief time in the field he reversed the spell, bringing him back into the present world.

He turned Kavita to face him and saw that she had tears running down the sides of her face. He held her tightly to his chest and rubbed her back soothingly. He whispered in her ear words of comfort. He pulled her away from him slightly and looked down at her face. He dried her face and said, "Why don't we get out and dressed?" Kavita nodded her head. Rodolphus was first to get out. He wrapped a towel around his waist and grabbed a second one for Kavita. He held his hand out to her. Kavita took it and he helped her out of the bath. He held the towel out to her. She took it, wrapping it around herself.

They walked into the bedroom. Kavita noticed two sets of clothing on the bed. Rodolphus started to dry off. Kavita went to do the same. "Stop. I need to do a couple of thins before you get dressed." Kavita nodded to show that she understood. Rodolphus finished drying off and got dressed. Once finished, he took Kavita's robe off of the bed and set it on a chair. " Dry off what is still wet, then lay on the bed. You may pick if you want to lay on your front or back." Kavita did as told and chose to lay on her front with her arms underneath her head. Rodolphus came up to her so she could see him. " You are going to do three things. One, relax. Two, don't focus on what I am doing or where I am touching. Lastly, if something doesn't feel good tell me. Especially if it hurts. Understand?" Kavita nodded . He smiled at her gently. Rodolphus pulled one of her arms out from under her head. Kavita relaxed as he started with her hand. He used his finger tips to apply light pressure all over her hand before talking each of her fingers and bending them at the knuckle. He did this with her arms, legs. and feet. Nothing hurt her except for a few places where she was bruised and even then it took a lot of pressure to cause the pain. Rodolphus knew that the real pain would come when he went from limbs to her body, for now that he was paying attention he could see that there were more bruises that had appeared overnight.

Rodolphus straddled her hips but placed no weight on her. For the most part the light pressure he placed on her back gave no pain. He got off her and stood next to the bed. He had her lay in different positions that involved bending her back and stretching or bending her abdomen. Most caused her discomfort in her back and all caused pain in her abdomen. Rodolphus figured that the discomfort in her back was from knotted and cramped muscles. He knew the pain was a rest of the beating. " Alright, Little One, on your back." Kavita looked up at him scared. " I'm only going to do to your front what I did to your back." he told her gently. Kavita slowly turned onto her back. Once again, Rodolphus straddled her hips without putting any weight on her. He did as he said he would and placed light pressure on her. Everything hurt. He got off of her and grabbed her cloths off of the chair, handing them to her. Kavita quickly got dressed. "Come along, Little One." Rodolphus said. Kavita followed him as he left the room and walked through a labyrinth of corridors and staircases. Finally he opened a door and walked inside.

* * *

**A/N- Hey! Again, I don't really know a good chapter name for this one. Oh and if you see any spelling mistakes let me know where they are and I'll adjust it. Thanxs!**


	6. Q and A

_Finally, he opened a door and walked inside._

Kavita walked to the doorway and froze. It took her only a moment to realize that Rodolphus had brought her to a kitchen. She had gotten so caught up in observing the kitchen that she failed to notice Rodolphus coming towards her, only when he took hold of her wrist did she notice him. When she looked up at him she realized that he was shaking his head at her trying not to laugh.  
"What is so funny?" she asked.

"What's funny is that you stopped in the doorway and then got lost in a trance due to the kitchens. If it was the gardens or if we were out on one of the terraces then I would understand. Come now, Little One, do tell me what it is about this kitchen that is so appealing to your eye." Rodolphus said with a grin.

"Well, first of all it is huge. Secondly, I can only imagine how many people it takes to keep it this clean, not to mention the rest of the house. And what of all the equipment here? You cannot possibly need so much." she explained.

"Well, with hosting balls and parties and having three course meals a day plus all the tea, the equipment does get used. The house elf that ran the water for our bath was a servant. This manor alone has at least a hundred of them and all day they cook and clean. If we need them to do something else we simply just order them to do so. They do anything and everything we ask of them." he told her simply.

"But why do they serve?" she questioned.

"That's simple enough to explain." he responded. " They live to serve. Nothing pleases them more than pleasing their master and or mistress."

Deciding that since he was answering her questions she asked, "Why am I here? Why didn't you kill me as well?"

"We can discuss that later." he said firmly and in a tone that warned her to drop it.

Kavita took the hint and nodded, looking down at her feet.

"Come. You must be hungry." he said and started walking toward a counter. Kavita followed him, noticing for the first time since she woke up just how hungry she was. She also remembered that she hadn't eaten since the night before when she had dinner with her father. Rodolphus picked her up as easily as if she were only a feather and placed her on the counter.

"So, what are you in the mood to eat?" he asked.

" I don't know, to tell the truth."

"Well, how hungry are you?"

"Very."

"Do you want breakfast or lunch?"

"Breakfast."

"Now see, you have already narrowed it down." he said with a 'that was easy' tone.

"True. I think I want french toast with bacon and grape juice." she said.

"That can be done. And that also sounds really good. I, like you, have not eaten yet so I think I will have the same." he said, "MITZI!"

An elf appeared silently, bowing low to her master. "Mitzi, make us french toast and bacon with grape juice." Rodolphus ordered.

"Of course Master." Mitzi squeaked and bowed again before she started cooking.

It only took about ten minutes before the food was done and they started eating.

Afterwards, Rodolphus showed her around the manor.

"So I can go anywhere I want?"

"For the most part yes. Any doors that are locked, are locked for your own safety."

"What if you want me? What do I do?"

"Don't worry about that right now. You will learn."

"Are you married?"

"Yes I am, and that makes her your mistress."

"So I am a slave?"

"Why don't we go up to my room and talk about this." It was more a statement then a question.

Kavita was hesitant to follow but she did. _Hey if I don't like it I can always ask to be killed. Right? If he won't I'll just commit suicide, s_he thought. Rodolphus showed her to her room first and then they took the quickest way to his room from hers. _This way if she needs something she knows how to get to me, _he thought.

Once in his room, Rodolphus walked over to a table and poured himself a glass of scotch before laying on his bed, propped up by pillows. Kavita guessed on where he wanted her and sat cross-legged on the bed by his knees.

"You have caught on quickly." Rodolphus stated. " You have also been a good girl for your first day so as your reward I will allow you to ask all the questions you want."

"Will you answer them?"

"The ones that I can yes."

"First of all who are you?"

"My name is Rodolphus Lestrange. You however will call me one of two things, Master or sir, until I tell you otherwise."

"Am I your slave now?" She asked with tears in her eyes already knowing the answer.

Rodolphus grabbed her wrist gently and pulled her towards him. He patted his stomach, "Lay down." He waited for Kavita to settle before saying, "Yes, you are my slave. To be more specific you are my personal slave." At this, Kavita started to cry. Rodolphus pulled her close to him and held her tight. "Shhh, Little One. You may ask anyone who knows me, I treat all of my personal slaves kindly. It has gotten to the point where everyone calls them my babies." he said with a small chuckle.

"But, I don't want to be a slave." she sobbed.

_Here we go. It's the same with every one of them._

"Nobody does at first, Little One. You will learn."

"Why didn't you kill me?"

"Because you, Little one, are a very pretty girl and I always keep the pretty ones."

"But why?"

"Because I can."

"What do I have to do?"

* * *

**A/N- Hey! So I am off vacation tomorrow and will hopefully be able to update a bit more often. Please leave comments on what you think and whether or not I should make Kavita a **_very_** personal slave.**


	7. The Clearing

_"What do I have to do?"_

"What do you have to do?" Rodolphus repeated.

Kavita nodded.

"Well, you can learn one of two ways. You can learn as you go, or I can teach you everything all at once. Your choice." he said.

"How could you teach me as we go?" Kavita asked unsure how that would work.

"Well basically everyday I would tell you how I want something done or what I want you to do or how to react in a situation."

"And if I mess up?"

"For the first month or two I will correct you on it. After that it is a punishment."

"Can we do it that way?" she asked in a small voice.

"If that is how you want to do it than of course, Little One."

Kavita nodded. "When do we start?"

"Now."

Kavita nodded.

"Do you have any more questions?

"Can you tell me what an average day for me would be like" she said looking down.

"First of all, if it is just us or us along with your mistress, you are not required to keep your head down. More or less your day is waking up, breakfast, doing whatever unless I or your mistress asks for you, Lunch, doing whatever, dinner, relaxing, bedtime rituals. Once you add in the tea times it makes up average everyday. Of course, I might add in a few things as time goes on." he explained.

"Alright. It seems easy enough."

"You'll adjust to it fairly easy."

"Alright.", she sighed.

Rodolphus got up and started towards the door. "Come along, Little One.' Kavita followed.

Withing a few minutes they were outside. Rodolphus turned to go back inside. "Explore if you wish. If not you may sit outside or come in." he said as he went inside.

Kavita couldn't believe it. He was actually letting her outside. Alone. Kavita looked around. She started walking towards what looked to her to be a forest. She smiled to herself and climbed up a tree. She started going from one tree to another. Kavita climbed almost to the top of a tree and gasped at the view.

From her spot in the tree she could see what she thought to be the most beautiful place in the world. There was a clearing in the woods that went further than the eye could see. The grass was tall and wild flowers grew all along the tree line. In the center of the clearing was a lake with crystal blue water. In the background, Kavita could see mountains and when she listened carefully she could hear the sound of rushing water.

Kavita smiled. She climbed down to the thicker branches and when she was low enough she jumped down. Once her feet touched the ground, she started running in the direction of the clearing.

Once Kavita reached the clearing, she started rolling around in the grass and smelled the flowers. She started to go towards the lake._ I'll just put my toes in. _She thought. _Perhaps I'll be allowed to come back. And then I'll go swimming. _Kavita dipped her toes into the water and sighed. She sat on the water's edge and moved her feet in the water with the sun on her back for a while.

Suddenly, a shadow came over her and a hand was pressed over her mouth.

* * *

**A/N- To answer Katie's questions, Rodolphus has only one personal slave since this is taking place within a year or so after the final battle. Bellatrix doesn't really care as long as she gets more than her fair share of attention and no she does not. The option is always there for her to use Kavita as well.  
**


	8. Meeting the Mistress

_Suddenly a shadow came over her and a hand was pressed over her mouth._

Kavita tensed and tried to scream. She felt an arm wrap around underneath her arms. She panicked. She reached up and tried to pull the hand away from her mouth. She pulled her legs into her chest. She was picked up, forcing her legs to come away from her chest to support her weight. The hand came away from her mouth slightly. Kavita held her breath, looking down at the hand.

She realized something. The hand was small. It was clad in a black glove that was rough on the palm, but it was small. Kavita focused on the arm around her. She discovered that the arm was not that of a man but of a woman. This fact did nothing to help Kavita calm down or relax. At all. If anything she started to get even more scared. She felt lips on her neck. "You're alright, Little Girl. It's time to come inside before you get ill.", the woman said to her. Kavita nodded. "Come." she said and started to walk away from her. Kavita took one last look at the field and started after the woman, sighing.

The woman was too far ahead for Kavita to see so she used her memory to retrace her steps through the woods. Once out, Kavita saw the woman walking towards the manor. She saw that Rodolphus was waiting in the doorway for them grinning. The woman greeted him with a kiss before walking inside. When Kavita was close enough, Rodolphus held his hand out to her. Kavita took it and stopped when she was a few inches from him. Rodolphus noticed that her hand was shaking slightly. He pulled her into a tight embrace and rubbed her back gently. Kavita's instinct made her tense at his touch. "Relax.", he said softly. It took her awhile but eventually she did relax into him.

"That's a good girl.", he praised. "Now, come inside. There is someone you should meet."

"Who is it?" Kavita asked as they went inside.

"Your mistress." He said smoothly.

"Who came to get me?"

"She did actually. You'll learn that she love to play little games like that." he explained.

"Wat do I call her?"

"Just call her mistress until she says otherwise."

"How do I greet her? What if she doesn't like me?"

"Calm down, Little One. You're over thinking this. You're not meeting the Dark Lord. Just act like you would normally. Anything that is wrong I'll correct. And don't worry, she'll love you." he said before opening the door to a small living room.

The fire was a small but gave the room a soft glow to it. There where chairs and a love seat surrounding the fire. One of the walls had a bookshelf that went from floor to ceiling and every shelf was filled with books. There was a desk in the corner with quills, ink, and parchment for writing. There was a throw rug that covered about half of the wooden floor and another smaller one in front of the hearth. There was a woman lounging on the love-seat nursing a glass of wine.

Kavita let out a quick breath before looking up at Rodolphus. Rodolphus smiled at her gently and nodded his head before walking over to his wife. Kavita noticed that when the woman held our her hand to him, Rodolphus kissed her knuckles. Kavita found it odd. It was a gesture that she had only ever seen in movies and books taking place in the early twentieth century and earlier. _I wonder what other traditions such as that that they have kept._ Kavita thought. "Kavita, come here Little One." Rodolphus said to her.

Kavita walked over to them slowly, keeping her head down and her eyes watching her feet. Unsure of what else she should do, Kavita knelt on the rug at their feet. _I'm a slave._ She thought. _We learned about slavery in class. Maybe if I act like one of those slaves I won't get hurt, or worse..._

There was a soft hand under her chin tilting her head to look up.

"Kavita, this is your Mistress, Bellatrix. Bellatrix this is our new little girl." Rodolphus introduced them.

Bellatrix stroked Kavita's cheek. "you picked well, Dear. Well, then again, you always have." she said smiling at him. She turned her attention back to Kavita. "Now, what are we going to do with you?"

* * *

**A/N- Alright Katie feel free to ask anymore questions. Questions show that this story is making you think. Which is good. I am still debating on whether or not I am making her a witch or not. If I do it will come up in the story.**


	9. Chapter 9

_"Now, what are we going to do with you?"_

Kavita started to tremble slightly. Rodolphus went to pick her up, but she backed away from him. Rodolphus stopped immediately, recognizing how close she had moved to the fire. Kavita's eyes darted from Rodolphus to Bellatrix continuously, trying to keep both of then in her line of vision. Bellatrix slowly stood up and sat on the floor right in front of the couch, making her not as dominant over Kavita. Rodolphus slowly came closer to her. He sat down close enough that they could touch each other if they both reached out their hands towards the other. "Shh. You;re alright. You're alright. Everything is going to be alright."he said to her gently. Kavita pulled her knees into her chest and started to rock back and forth, her hair and cloths coming too close to the fire for Rodolphus and Bellatrix's liking. "Why don't you sit in one of the chairs and we'll stay right where we are?" Bellatrix suggest quietly. Kavita didn't move.

Bellatrix came towards her slowly, stopping just before she reached her husband. Kavita moved backwards even closer to the fire. Her hand was just centimeters from the coals. She didn't realize it for she was too scared. All she could focus on were the married couple. "Shh, come her honey. Come here." Kavita hesitated before placing her hand further back, right onto a coal. Kavita gasped and took her hand away. SHe cradled against stomach. Kavita hadn't noticed that her weight was now only being supported by one arm. Kavita took her other arm and wrapped it gently around the other, while falling backwards.

First the flames where at her back, her head hitting the stone before she could do anything about it. On impact she lost consciousness. Rodolphus and Bellatrix were able to get her out of the fire before it could do too much damage. Rodolphus picked her up and had her so she was cradled in his arms. "Lets get her into her room. W can keep an eye on her there." Bellatrix suggested. Rodolphus nodded in agreement.

Once in her room they stripped her of her clothing. Upon further examination they discovered that the fire left burns all over her upper and middle back. here was a long gash on the back of her head. They were relived to find that it was only long and not deep. They washed the cut on her head and bandaged it. They laid her on her stomach. They cleaned up her back. They pulled the covers up to her waist so they wouldn't touch her burns. They adjusted the lighting in the room so it was dimmer.

"Do you think she'll remember the past couple days when she wakes up?" Bellatrix asked Rodolphus as they started towards their own room.

"Honestly, I don't know. If she doesn't we can play it to our advantage. If she does well just have to keep taking it slowly." he answered.

* * *

**A/N- Hey I'm sooo sorry if I take forever to update. I started school. I am trying to write about a paragraph or two a night. At that rate it will take atleast four or five days for updates and I apologize in advance if it does take longer than that.**


End file.
